Jurassic World: The Collapse prologue
It is the 1980's as a jet plane touches down on the runway. A classic London black cab drives along a lane in the English countryside, surrounded by forest on both sides until an old manor house comes into view. The cab circles around on the gravel driveway before stopping, with John Hammond stepping out. The smiling man ascends the steps before knocking the wooden door and it opens a second later, revealing an equally happy Benjamin Lockwood. "Ah, Ben, so good to see you!" Hammond greets as he is let in. They walk through a large open hall with dioramas fitted in the walls with lifesize sculptures of small dinosaurs standing inside. Lockwood presses a button and a pair of doors slide open before they enter the elevator. The doors open again revealing an underground lab sitting in a spacious underground basement with two levels. On the upper level is the lab itself which is filled with various machines, incubators and is very cluttered with several scientists milling around. "Come quick," Lockwood said, gesturing to the lab area. "Wu tells me that this new batch should be viable". A chuckling Hammond quickened his pace. They stopped at a circular incubator after putting gloves on where Wu was busy writing notes before he picked up a video camera to document the moment. Inside the incubator were five ostrich eggs that the embryos would be implanted inside. Hammond was staring intently at one of the eggs before sudden movement to the side gave him a small jump as he shifted his focus. The egg shook as cracks started to form. "You'll probably have to help them out of the eggs" Wu said from behind his camera. Hammond's hand reached down to pick the side of one of the larger cracks before carefully lifting it and giving off a slight gasp after seeing what was revealed. The baby parasaur blinked upon seeing Hammond before giving off a quiet snort. With the burden now lessened after that piece was removed from the shell, it began forcing off other pieces before giving off a small squeal as Hammond's gloved hand carefully picked it up, while an ecstatic Wu recorded his moment of triumph. The parasaur was a light green with a beige underbelly with darker horizontal stripes on it's shoulders and running along it's side. "This is amazing Henry, it really is", Hammond said to Wu in awe. "This reminds me," He said, turning to Lockwood. "I think the park in San Diego is too small" Lockwood looked up from where he was looking at a second hatchling. "Too small?" "For when we have more of them, herds of them," Hammond said. "I've seen an island, off the coast of Costa Rica. We can lease it from the government until we start generating revenue when we'll be established. It'll be really spectacular, we'll spare no expense" August 2001 Vic Hoskins stepped out of the helicopter to see his men checking their weapons. His team has been hired to "clean up" the escaped Pteranodons that had somehow escaped from Isla Sorna during the stranding of a family and the famous Dr Alan Grant on the island, with the survivors witnessing the pterosaurs leaving the island. Two weeks later the trio was spotted on the mainland in Costa Rica, likely having visited Isla Nublar on the way there. So far the animals had kept to the coastline of a remote national park and Masrani wanted the animals to be caught before any civilians were attacked. He and his men had been dropped off on one of the beaches the animals had been spotted at and now all they could do was wait. They were equipped with netguns, tranquillizers and rifles. While the objective was to exterminate the animals, netting them was easier than firing in the air and also conserved ammunition. They didn't have to wait for long. The team of 6 spun around when the foliage facing the beach started moving and a large form emerged from the canopy and took flight, spreading its enormous wingspan and casting a bat-like shadow on the sand below. Immediately three of the team aimed their weapons as the pterosaur swooped around them, screeching aggressively. It made a beeline for one of the team members who was focused on the forest, it's feet ready to grasp like an eagle. Out of nowhere, a net sprung through the air and impacted the pterosaur, entangling its limbs as it fell onto the sand with a thump. Then the other two Pteranodons breached the treeline after seeing their flockmate being taken down and this time, one was quick enough to grab a human by the shoulders and took off into the air. Immediately a storm of bullets tore through the air, some hitting their target and causing it to spiral downwards, letting go of its catch as it tumbled towards the sea. Then the third pterosaur who had evaded the men's nets swooped in and caught the falling mercenary mid-air and started to head for the treeline where it could hide with its meal. Unfortunately for it, the increased load from carrying an adult human severely hindered it's flying speed and it didn't take long for a net to engulf it. Mike Henderson fell fifteen feet and landed in a large bush, breaking his fall. He looked up to Vic's outstretched hand and took it, standing up and brushing leaves off. "So," He said to Vic as they looked out onto the beach where the men were dragging the corpse of the Pteranodon that dropped him next to the first one they caught, still in the net. "Did we get 'em all?" Mike asked. Vic looked out to sea where two men had managed to slowly drag the corpse of the second pterosaur from the shallow seabed, leaving a trail of blood in the water. Vic frowned - blood in the water meant that third parties could get samples of the DNA and his career could be on the line if his crew were responsible. He headed to the helicopter where the pilot was reporting the success to Masrani and the Costa Rican Government. The pilot looked up when he saw Vic. "Tell the Government that we'll need a quarantine while the blood that got into the water dissipates so no-one can get samples". The Pilot nodded before speaking into the headset to report the new information. Vic was looking out to sea in the midday sun when the pilot spoke again. "Sir, Mr Masrani wants to speak with you" Vic went back to the helicopter and picked up the satellite phone and pressed it to his ear. He listened for a while until a grin broke out on his face. "You want to hire me as head of Ingen Security?" He looked out to the pteranodons they caught efficiently and without major injury. "I'll do it"